projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Prologue 5: Dead Re-Rising
A woman meets with Rikiya Busujima, an agent of the Japanese Ministry of the Interior. She asks if he's here to investigate the top-secret "UDS" project. He explains that the project stopped before going into full service, but some of its products were leaked to the Black Market. He then reveals her identity: Chun-Li of Interpol. However, he didn't expect an officer from the San Francisco PD with them: Bruno Delinger, a.k.a, Mr. Dynamite. They decide to split up and investigate the ship. Inside one of the rooms, they find a girl whom Chun-Li is familiar with. Hsien-Ko, a Dark Hunter, was onboard due to something mysterious happening on this ship. Rikiya stops the chat short, and finds something wrong: its too quiet. Hsien-Ko thinks they're the only ones onboard, and the cameraman who was with her vanished. As they search the deck, they find no one onboard with Rikiya wondering if its a ghost ship. Hsien-Ko thinks she's found the source: a full moon out tonight. And they find another guest: Morrigan Aensland. Suddenly, zombies show up on deck along with their leader, Lord Raptor. He explains that something big is about to go down, when the cameraman Hsien-Ko was with shows up: Frank West, a freelance journalist who covered the Willamette Incident. Everyone then decides to go against the zombies. While they were fighting, two more people appeared on deck: Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine of the B.S.A.A. (Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance). They explained that they were on a sinking ship when chasing the zombies out when Rikiya explains that they may have been caught in a Rift. After chatting for a bit, another person pops up and fighting off the zombies with his bare fists! He reveals himself as Heihaci Mishima, though it was a surprise to most of them. He explains that his current appearance is due to an experimental drug he's using. They decide to work together for the time being. More zombies then jump out of the pool. After defeating Raptor, he explains that Jedah Dohma is backing him up, which concerns Morrigan greatly. After clearing the deck, they begin to question Heihachi. Morrigan then senses a strange force coming from the fountain. Rikiya claims that water can serve as portals to other worlds, but when Jill begins to object, everyone gets sucked in and disappears! Strategy: When Chris & Jill appear, use their Multi-Attack to clear out the Oozes. Try and get the scattered items if possible. Once everything's clear, focus on Raptor. Note: This stage features a Tutorial on Multi-Attacks. Trivia: The sinking ship Chris mentions is the Queen Zenobia, suggesting that they warped from Resident Evil: Revelations. Heihachi's current look is taken from Tekken Tag Tournament 2. The terrorists that occupied the Bermuda before was the Bermuda Tribe from Dynamite Cop. The Willamette Incident was the shopping mall incident which is where Dead Rising takes place. Party Members Pair Unit Chun-Li & Morrigan Frank & Hsien-Ko Chris & Jill Solo Unit Bruno Delinger Rikiya Busujima Heihachi Mishima Enemies Zombie (Blue) x5 Lord Raptor (Boss) Ooze x5 Ebitan x4 Items Artisan Soul, Omnipotent Soda x2, Apple Gel x2 Category:Project X Zone Category:Chapter Category:PXZ1 Chapter